Tommy and Kimi: A Wedding Story
by Nintendo Maximus
Summary: As the title suggests, it's a fluffy little ficlet detailing Tommy and Kimi's wedding day. They're so adorable!


_**Tommy and Kimi: A Wedding Story**_

**By Nintendo Maximus**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Rugrats" or "All Grown Up!", but if I did, this story would probably happen.

**Author's Note:** In my four-year run at this is the first "Rugrats" fanfic I've ever done. And as such, it is also the first fanfic featuring my favored pairing of the franchise, which is to say Tommy/Kimi! Hey, this site needs more fics featuring the pairing. And in this case, I've got them getting married! I figured the fandom of the pairing could use another wedding fic, seeing how some of the T/K wedding fics I've favored already appear to be on hiatus. And hey, I really love Tommy/Kimi and wish they'd actually hook up, so I figured I might as well have my first "Rugrats" fanfic be a romance fic featuring them. And here it is!

* * *

He stood right beside the podium, observing his surroundings. He was in a big beautiful church, with all his loved ones watching from their seats. From his view, he could see through the colorful stained-glass windows that there was a perfect sky to go with the perfect weather. The weather was perfect in that it was quite fitting for today.  
This was it. This was the day he had been waiting for. This was the day that he would finally get married to the girl he loved most.

The twenty-three-year-old man took a deep breath. He was all decked out in a dark grey tuxedo that fit him nicely, complete with a matching top hat sitting on his light-purple hair. A blue bow tie was clipped around his neck, and his white buttoned shirt was bound by his blue cummerbund. As soon as he finished adjusting the bow tie, he then proceeded to slick back his neatly-gelled hair a bit. He wanted to look perfect for his special day and his special woman.

Next to him stood the best man, Chuckie Finster, his best friend since childhood. He was dressed just as formally, but not so much that he would outshine the groom. Chuckie gave his friend a thumbs-up; he was very glad for the couple. After all, the bride was his sister, and he could not think of anybody better for her than the man she was marrying at this very moment.

As the groom watched the proceedings of the ceremony, he could not help but think back to the events that led to this day. It all went back to his infanthood, back when his father had been called to fix a breaking-down animatronic robot that he had designed for a stage show at Euroreptarland. Aside from the evil lady who tried to marry Chuckie's dad during the trip, it had been a grand adventure for him. Perhaps one of his favorite aspects of the outing was meeting the girl whom he and his playmates had become fast friends with. That girl was his bride.

He had not quite noticed it at first, but there was something he liked about this girl, whose mother happened to work at the amusement park. He could still remember the fascination he had taken to her when she showed him and his buddies around the park. As his best friend noted, she was just like him. The groom could still recall the joy he felt when, while they were watching the aforementioned stage show, her mother let her sit right next to him. Needless to say, he had been more than willing to share his seat with her.

And needless to say, there had been quite a bit of happiness in the future groom's heart when the girl's mother fell in love with Chuckie's dad and married him. Soon, she was partaking in all the new adventures that he and his friends had in and outside their houses. And sure enough, this boy was only beginning to realize something - he was falling in love with this girl. And his feelings for her continued to increase well into their preteen years, when they were all still hanging out in their little group.

The groom still fondly remembered the day he confessed his love to her. His old girlfriend, Rachel, had moved away shortly prior to that day, and the girl whom he was about to wed had given up on her old crush, "Z" at the time. He had invited her to join him on the hill outside of town. When she showed up, he took her hands in his and professed to her that he loved her with all his heart ever since their infanthood. Tears of joy welling in her eyes, she embraced him with all her might and told him that she felt the same way about him. And when she did that, she pulled him in for the first of many kisses that she would give him in their wonderful new relationship.

Years passed, and the two remained high school sweethearts, later going to the same college. And then there finally came the day when he got up his courage to propose marriage to her. On that night, he brought her back to the hilltop where they had first kissed, and it was there that he got down on one knee, pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket, opened it up to reveal the sapphire engagement ring inside, and asked her to marry him. Once again with joyful tears flooding her eyes, she happily accepted with the response, "Yes, a thousand times yes," and again kissed him with her arms around him as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. He felt like the king of the world right there.

The news of their engagement spread quickly among their family and friends. In less than a month, everybody had already begun making the plans for the wedding. And now it all boiled down to this. The special day where they would become man and wife.

The groom smiled as the wedding march finally began to play, and he watched as his soon-to-be-father-in-law escorted the bride down the aisle. He almost dropped his jaw in awe at how gorgeous his beloved one looked in her strapless white wedding gown. A gold necklace hung around her neck, and a silver sash held up the long, flowing skirt of her gown. Her dark violet hair was neatly styled in a bun at the back. Yellow-and-red flowers sat in her hair, supporting the clear silvery veil that fell over her face and stretched down to knee-length behind her. Rosy red lipstick adorned her heavenly lips, and her cheeks were glowing a very bright tint of pink. Simply put, she looked perfect.

All was silent as the lady finally reached the front of the aisle and took her place right beside her man. The couple could not help but blush intimately at one another.

_Well, this is it,_ thought the groom.

_We're finally gonna be together forever,_ thought the bride.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began, "We are gathered here today to bare witness to the blessed union of Thomas Pickles and Kimi Watanabe-Finster. If anyone has any reason why this happy couple should not become man and wife, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everybody in the cathedral remained silent, partially due to the couple's respective mothers flashing death glances at anyone who would dare to make an objection. But right now, Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster already felt like they were living in a romantic little world of their own. Fortunately, they were paying enough attention to the ceremony of their being joined in holy wedlock.

"Very well then," said the preacher. "Now, Thomas, repeat after me." And he gave the groom the vows that he had to say.

"I, Thomas Pickles," stated Tommy, "promise to love, honor and obey you, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"Good," said the preacher. "Now, Kimberly, repeat after me." And he gave the bride the vows that she had to say.

"I, Kimi Watanbe-Finster," stated Kimi, "promise to love, honor and obey you, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"Now then," asked the preacher, "do you, Thomas, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," said Tommy, focusing his sights on his blushing bride.

"And do you, Kimi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Kimi, lowering her eyelids at her handsome groom.

The couple then proceeded to perform the exchanging of the rings of partnership, never once taking their eyes off of each other. Tommy seemed to get lost in Kimi's stunning eyes, and Kimi could see through her veil that Tommy had equally handsome brown pupils to stare back at.

"Then by the power vested in me," the preacher grinned, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tommy and Kimi smiled their biggest smiles yet at each other as their favorite part of the ceremony came up. Kimi closed her eyes and parted her lips as Tommy proceeded to lift the veil away from her face. And with all their love, the lovebirds came together for their first tender kiss of married life. The entire congregation applauded with cheers and happy sobs as the newlyweds spent time in their own little world.

"Friends," the preacher declared as the couple finally pulled away from their kiss to catch their breath, "I give you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Pickles."

The cheers continued as Tommy and Kimi Pickles strolled up the aisle and to the front door of the chapel. Outside, the limousine, complete with the tin cans and the "Just Married" sign on the back, awaited the newly-married pair. The new Mr. and Mrs. Pickles got into the limo and were immediately transported to the reception. Of course, they could not help but exchange a few more kisses on the way over.

The reception was a joyous one. Kimi and Tommy received practically a boatload of gifts and wishes of a good future from their friends and family (and even random guests who had just shown up at the moment). Hugs were given from their parents and new brothers-in-law, who wished them the best of all. Afterwards, the happy couple headed off on their honeymoon at a suite in Florida.

All in all, the beginning of the next venture that life had to offer them was a truly joyous day for Tommy and Kimi Pickles. The best was in store for the both of them.

* * *

That concludes my very first Tommy/Kimi romance fic, and it's a very happy one, wouldn't you say? Well, of course it is! And I'm glad to have written it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
